Life After
by CBratter
Summary: The helicopters saved everyone off the mountain now they need to figure out how to deal with the rest of their lives. WoodyJordan, LilyBug, with all characters.
1. After

When the helicopters landed on the roof of the hospital Garret was rushed into surgery. Everyone else was taken to the ER to be cleared medically. Woody had to practically hold Jordan down while the doctor examined her. Once they were both given the clear, they joined the others in the waiting room to get news on Garret's condition.

Lily rushed in with Madeline in tow. She burst into tears the moment she saw Bug, who jumped up and hugged Lily tight.

The longer they all sat there the more nervous everyone seemed to get. The doctors had told them all to go home and sleep, insisting that they needed it. The gang knew they needed to sleep but they all also knew they wouldn't get it until they knew Garret was okay.

Jordan was going crazy. She would sit down, only to stand up again and pace, then go get some coffee only to let it sit untouched and get cold.

Nigel was constantly going to find doctors to get updates on Garret's condition, only to be told they would be informed as soon as there was any news. He stopped as he was about the reenter the waiting room and observed the scene. Bug was sitting with his arm around Lily looking down at Maddie who was in her mother's arms. Kate had fallen asleep her head leaning against the wall. Jordan was pacing again. As she passed Woody he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. He gently tugged her down into the chair next to him. She sat down and slowly lowered her head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Nigel sighed he didn't know how their "family" would survive if anything happened to Garret. Though he knew they would have to get through it like they always did; together.

Hours later Woody woke up with a jolt. He had slipped into a dream; they were back on the mountain but this time there were no helicopters. His heart rate began to settle as he observed the scene around him. Everyone had finally fallen asleep. The hospital was quiet; it was starting to get late. What finally calmed Woody down, though, was feeling Jordan leaning against him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was finally fast asleep. Woody took a deep breath and settled back down, pulling Jordan close to him. As worried as he was about Garret another part of him was thrilled that he and Jordan were finally on the same page.

Jordan began to stir. She looked up at Woody and smiled, running her hand over her eyes. As if it took a minute to remember where they were and why they were there, her face dropped and she frantically looked around.

"There hasn't been any news," Woody said.

Jordan started to get up. "I have to go find something out."

"I'll go check, you keep resting," Woody said standing up and kissing Jordan's cheek.

Jordan watched Woody wander off towards the nurse's station. She was so relieved to have him with her; she didn't think that she could handle what was happening with Garret without him.

She looked back towards where everyone was sleeping, to find Lily looking back at her. "I thought you were sleeping," Jordan said.

"I was until a while ago, you are going to have to fill me in on what happened up there on that mountain," Lily said with a smirk her eyes looking at the hallway Woody had just disappeared down. "Looks like it might be an interesting story," she added with a smile.

Jordan just smiled back and said, "Timing finally seems to be on my side."

At that moment Woody came back into the room. "The doctor is going to come fill us all in, he'll be here in a minute."

As if on queue everyone began to wake up. Woody sat back down next to Jordan, who reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. Nigel sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the floor. "Is there any news?" he asked sleepily.

"The doctor is going to be here any moment," Jordan said squeezing Woody's hand again.

As everyone woke up they remained in silence until the doctor came into the room. Dr. Johnston was quiet and somber when he walked into the waiting room. "Macy?" he asked looking at the exhausted group scattered around the waiting room. Everyone stood up and looked hopefully at the doctor. "Dr. Macy made it through surgery without sustaining anymore injury. However, because of the amount of blood lose he will have a long recovery ahead of him. I believe he will make a full recovery in the end."

The whole group breathed a sigh of relief. As the doctor continued, "Dr. Macy regained consciousness a little while ago. He has been asking for a Jordan." The doctor's eyes scanned all of the men in the room and looked a bit surprised when Jordan stepped forward.

As the doctor began to lead her to see Garret, Woody's grip tightened around her hand. "Do you need me to come with you?" he asked quietly.

She smiled up and him saying, "No, I should go alone. It will be fine." She saw his face drop a little bit.

Woody nodded, "okay, I understand." He was afraid, now that they were safe and Garret was okay maybe she was going to push him away again.

As if she could read his mind she leaned in and said, "Just make sure you don't go far I'll need you here when I come back."

Woody smiled a little and watched her walk away towards Garret's hospital room.


	2. Home

I forgot to say it before but I don't own any characters or anything related to Crossing Jordan. I hope everyone enjoys this. I was just feeling unsatisfied by the finale. I need more closure. So I thought I would write it myself. Let me know what you think. Thanks

* * *

While Jordan worked her way toward Garret's hospital room, Dr. Johnston assured everyone else that Garret's condition was stable and that they should all go home and come back during visiting hours tomorrow. It took a bit of convincing but eventually everyone filed out and headed home for some much needed rest. Except for Woody. Dr. Johnston approached him and said, "I promise you Dr. Macy will be fine here, you look like you need some rest." 

"I'll get some eventually, and I am not waiting here for Dr. Macy," Woody replied.

"I see," Dr. Johnston was quickly called away to a patient, leaving Woody alone in the waiting room.

Jordan was cautiously approaching Garret's room. As she entered he turned and looked at her giving her a small smile.

"So the doctor said your surgery went well," Jordan said sitting down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Jordan, I want to thank you for taking care of me while we were stuck up on the mountain."

Jordan simply gave Garret a smile which let him know that she had been happy to take care of him and that no thank you was needed. They continued to talk for a while until it became clear to Jordan that Garret needed some rest. As he drifted off to sleep she headed back to the waiting room. A sudden fear hit her that Woody would have gone home. But it was relieved as she enter the waiting room and saw him sitting in the same chair he had occupied for hours, his arms were resting on the back of the chairs next to him and his head was tipped back staring up at the ceiling. Jordan paused for a moment and just watched Woody sitting there. She finally wandered around and sat down next to him.

Woody turned and looked a Jordan, she looked exhausted. He said, "Come on, let get you home." He grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled her up, leading her out of the hospital.

As they stepped out into the Boston night the clouds parted and rain began to fall. Where normally the two would have run for cover instead they simply stood in the rain, both feeling the drops hit their faces. It was one of those moments to only be truly appreciated after fearing you would never experience it again. Enjoying the sensation of rain, Woody watched Jordan lean her head back and close her eyes as the droplets of water covered her face. Turning to Woody with a smile Jordan felt herself flush to see him already watching her. With a grin Woody leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss was gentle at first but deepened as Jordan leaned into Woody's chest. After a minute they pulled apart, smiled at each other, and continued on the search for a cab.

As the cab pulled up to Jordan's apartment Woody began to follow her. Jordan was wrestling with her feelings, part of her wanted to drag Woody upstairs and fall into bed with him, while another part wanted to say goodnight here and enjoy what they had now before complicating it. But Woody stopping before stepping onto the curb turned to the cabbie and said, "Would you wait here? I'll be back down in a minute and there will be a second stop." With that he closed the cab door and led Jordan inside with his hand on the small of her back.

At the door to Jordan's apartment Woody waited for her to unlock it before he leaned in to kiss her goodnight. As he stepped back he stopped and leaned in again to whisper in her ear, "In case I was too wrapped up to say it before," he paused, "I love you, too." He flashed a huge grin, dimples and all, and said, "Goodnight Jordan," before disappearing back down the hallway.

Jordan had planned on driving over to the hospital a little early to check on Garret's condition, though just as she realized her car was still at the morgue, there was a knock on her door. Puzzled she opened it to find Woody with coffee and a bag of bagels in hand. "I knew your car was still at the morgue, so I thought you could use a ride to the hospital," he walked in as she moved out of the doorway. "I came over a little early because I figured you would be eager to get over there."

Woody looked at Jordan and paused, waiting for her to reply. When she just kept looking at him he added, "I brought breakfast," indicating what was in his hand. Jordan remained silent. At this point Woody began to worry. Was he coming on too strong? "Or I could just give you a ride to your car if you don't want to go over together."

As panic started to set in Woody just continued watching Jordan. Finally, she gave him a smile and asked, "What's for breakfast?" Not waiting for an answer she simply opened the bag he had set on the counter and pulled out an already toasted and cream cheese spread bagel. Biting into it she made a face, and then pulling the wrapping back further to investigate it she said, "You eat this one," holding it out for him to take a bite, "I don't like sesame seeds."

"I know, the garlic one is yours," he said taking another bite of the bagel she was still holding out for him. "Though, I think you should reconsider garlic from now on."

After eating their bagels and drinking the coffee, Jordan and Woody drove over to the hospital. The whole gang showed up a bit before visiting hours. Jordan had checked with the nurses who said that Garret was doing very well, even better than expected.

While everyone gathered and talked waiting for ten o'clock to come around, Lily slipped down into the seat next to Woody. "So," she said, "want to tell me what happened. I was planning to have Jordan fill me in but this might be more fun." She smirked at him.

"I'll just say that sometimes it takes the fear of losing something to admit your true feelings. Anything else you can try and pry out of Jordan." Woody smiled at Lily and then reached out to tickle Maddie, who reached out and grabbed a hold of his finger.


	3. Running

Okay, so it is finally summer break and I am visiting family. It is hard to write while I am traveling because of the limited internet access but I will try to keep up. I have a few weeks before I have to go back to work for some training before school starts up again, in that time I will try to stay ontop of updating more. Thanks, and as always I own nothing and please review.

* * *

Jordan looked up at the clock. It was hitting ten o'clock, she looked back toward where everyone had sat down to let everyone know they could go in. Her eyes met with the sight of Woody leaning over and talking to Lily while Maddie held tight to his finger. She smiled and noticed herself flush a bit at the thoughts and feelings flowing through her mind and body. 

"Hey guys," she said. "It is ten, let's go in." With that she led everyone into Garrett's hospital room. Luckily Garrett was having a speedy recovery, or else all of the visitors might have been too much. The whole gang was there, they asked how he was feeling, _fine, _if he needed anything, _to get out of there_, if they could do anything for him, _get him out or at least get the hell on with their lives so everyone wasn't stuck in the damn hospital_. Garret seemed to be a somewhat angry patient.

After about 20 minutes Maggie and Abby showed up and everyone else gracefully left. As they were leaving Nigel and Jordan began talking about heading over to the morgue. Kate quickly informed them that they were all on a mandated week off, including her. Nigel and Jordan argued a little bit, they both lived so much of their life focused on work. Bug might have previously argued but now he was happy to take the time and go home with Lily and Maddie. Finally, Nigel and Jordan agreed to their forced vacation. Woody wondered to himself how long Jordan would really be able to stay away from the morgue.

As everyone headed out of the hospital Woody noticed a familiar face heading in. He pointed it out to Jordan as they walked towards his car, it was Renee Walcott. "It doesn't really surprise me that she is here," Jordan said. "She and Garrett really love each other."

Woody smiled and nodded in agreement. He had seen Macy and Walcott together enough to recognize the attachment, even after they broke up the connection was still there.

"I think their problem has always been more of a timing issue than anything else," Jordan added.

"Sounds familiar," Woody said grabbing a hold of Jordan's hand. She just turned and smiled at him giving him the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Letting go of her hand he moved his arm around her shoulders and led her into the parking lot.

Knowing he couldn't continue to take Jordan everywhere she needed to go, Woody drove her to the morgue to pick up her car. He pulled into the parking space next to hers and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a minute before Woody said, "You are wanting to just go in and work aren't you?"

Jordan turned and looked at him, "Yeah partly," she said. "But the other part of me wants to enjoy the time off. It is too short of notice for that Safari but the same principles still apply. I want to enjoy my life."

"Okay, so why do you look so worried?"

"I am not really sure how to do that?" They fell back into silence sitting side by side in his car. She made no motion for getting out and into her own car. After about a minute of total silence Jordan spoke again, "Woody? What are you doing today?"

* * *

Woody had followed Jordan back to her apartment, he had changed into some workout clothes he had in the back seat of the car while she also changed, so they could go for a run. 

As they ran along the river Jordan wondered to herself. It was amazing how it could feel like nothing had changed between them when everything had. It seemed so perfect she just hoped that she could avoid ruining it, for once.

Woody, noticing Jordan deep in thought, let his pace fall so he was just a step behind her. It seemed she didn't even notice as she was working out whatever occupied her thoughts. He continued to slow just slightly until he was about three steps behind her. It was at this moment she noticed his actions and slowed to match his new pace. "Are we stopping?" she asked curiously.

"Nope," he replied returning to his original pace.

"What were you doing then?"

"Getting your attention back," he said with a smile. "Where did you go?"

"Just thinking," she said vaguely. When he only looked at her she added, more honestly, "I was hoping I don't screw this up."

"Don't worry you won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." By the look Jordan gave him it was clear this wasn't enough of an answer. "I know because I am willing to chase you again, no matter how much you run. And I would bet you are willing to chase me too." To illustrate his point, Woody picked up his pace, baiting Jordan to run after him, which of course she did.

As they finished their run and stood outside her apartment Jordan asked, "Do you want to come up?"

"No I can't I have to go home and get ready for a hot date." Woody grinned when she looked slightly hurt. "I'll be here to pick you up at 7:00. Wear something nice." He gave her a quick kiss and walked off to his car to go home and shower. With a smile, she ran upstairs to get ready herself.


	4. Dinner

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I am having some fun writing it. I really meant for it to be more of a whole cast kind of thing but for now it is becoming more Woody/Jordan. Maybe after I get through the next couple chapters everyone else will be pulled more into it. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

Jordan glanced at the clock on the wall of the bathroom. 6:42. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she hurried to pick up her pace for getting ready. Her hair was still dripping wet and she stood wrapped in a towel.

Woody whistled happily to himself as he messed with the collar of his shirt. He was debating whether or not to wear a tie. Eventually, he tossed the thing over the back of a chair. If he got nervous tonight he would just end up tugging on it all evening. And lord knows if anyone could make him nervous it was Jordan. He looked at the clock on the night stand to assess his timing. 6:47. He walked out into the living room to grab his wallet and keys, there was no way in hell he was going to be late tonight.

Her hair finally dry and her make-up done Jordan hurried into her bedroom. The clock by the bed caught her attention and she hurried to the closet. 6:53. She still didn't know what she should wear. Woody had said wear something nice. "I wonder where he is taking me?" she pondered aloud. Staring into her closet she rifled through her dresses finally pulling out a simple black one that stopped just above her knees. _Perfect_, she thought and rushed to get dressed.

Woody peered at his watch as he walked down the hallway to Jordan's apartment door. 6:59. He smiled as the numbers changed to read 7:00. _Perfect, _he thought raising his hand and knocking on the door.

Jordan opened the door when she heard the knock. Woody smiled at her from the doorway and then stood as if frozen. Jordan waited a moment before saying, "uh, Woods? Do you want to come in?"

He just stared at her for a moment more, before saying, "Yeah, of course." With that he stepped into the apartment and towards her. "Jordan, you look beautiful." He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Though, to him she was always beautiful. However, tonight she looked particularly radiant. With a smooth movement he reached up and touched her cheek leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Thanks," she whispered against his lips as he began to pull away. "We should probably get going."

Woody was still so close that Jordan felt his breath against her cheek as he responded, "Yeah, we have a reservation." Woody shifted around and placed one hand on the small of Jordan's back and led her through the door and out of the apartment.

As they drove into the Back Bay region of the city and parked in front of the restaurant, Jordan's breath caught in her throat. She had never been to a restaurant as nice as this. Despite that she knew what dinner cost here. "Woody…" she began in a hushed tone and he opened her door and helped her out of the car. "This is a really nice restaurant." Jordan was nice. It was a really nice restaurant, the kind where you paid and inordinate amount of money and chose dishes for many courses, rather than just picking something off the menu. "Woody, really, this isn't necessary," Jordan insisted grabbing a hold of his arm. "You don't have to impress me."

Woody stopped walking and turned to face her. He smiled. "Jordan, I am not trying to impress you. I am helping you enjoy you life." He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Besides, everyone should have an insanely fancy and romantic meal sometime for a date. There isn't anyone in the world I would want to share that meal with than you." With a grin and still holding her hand he moved towards the door. Jordan followed slightly behind him at first then matched his step and walked next to him. She had never imagined an evening like this.

The wait for a table had been short before the host had approached Woody and said, "Mr. Hoyt let me show you and Mrs. Hoyt to your table."

"Uh, actually we aren't marr..." Woody began to explain to the host who wasn't listening. Turning to Jordan, Woody was surprised to see her simply looking around the restaurant and taking it all in. He had expected her to be freaking out at the host's mistake but it seemed to have barely registered on her radar.

Once seated at the table Jordan looked at Woody and grinned. Usually she was happy with take-out or a Chimichanga wrapped in tin-foil but there was something special about going out to a fancy meal. Woody smiled back, he couldn't believe his luck. After everything he and Jordan were finally together and on a date, like a real couple. When they finally ordered Woody had an amazing pork-chop, which was enjoyed just as much by Jordan as by him. She herself had an equally amazing piece of seared tuna. Together they drank a bottle of fine wine and finally they finished off with unbelievable desserts which looked as wonderful as they tasted.

When they finally left the restaurant and walked to the car, Jordan paused as Woody opened the car door for her. "Woody?" she questioned quietly. "Why did you do this? I mean, why this fancy dinner?" She was worried; she hoped that he didn't think he needed to impress her to keep her interested in him or with him. She wanted him to know she loved him and that he didn't need to do all this, he was enough for her.

"Well," Woody began. "I just thought that we had done so much together. I mean we have eaten out together hundreds of time; we have spent so much time together. I needed to do something different than we ever have before." He paused, he was getting nervous. Why was she asking, had he chosen the wrong thing. He continued, "I mean, I thought that our first official date should be special. Something we would remember for all time. So I thought it should be something we had never done together. A fancy dinner seemed to fit that description and…" He stopped, he had been rambling nervously he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jordan smiled up at him, instantly relieving all his doubts. All her worries eliminated by his explanation. She quickly leaned up and kissed and then moving her mouth to his ear she whispered, "You didn't have to you know, I would have remembered tonight forever no matter what we did." With that she sat down in the car and Woody closed her door for her.

He smiled as he walked around to the driver's side and slid in. Turning towards her as he started the car he replied, "Me too."

The drive home was comfortable. Jordan's hand rested on top of Woody's which was gently rubbing her knee. They appeared more like a couple who had been together for years, much as the host had assumed at restaurant. As they parked at Jordan's apartment Woody again hopped out quickly and opened the door for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they headed inside and up towards her apartment.

As they stood at her apartment door they both paused slightly awkward. Jordan's mind was going a million miles a minute. This was ridiculous, she thought, it isn't like this is our first kiss, not even close. Hell, if I invite him in it wouldn't even be like it was our first time sleeping together. It was still different and she knew it. This time it would be planned, it would be a conscious act on both of their parts. As Woody leaned in for a goodnight kiss Jordan knew it was a conscious act she knew she wanted. She reached a hand up behind Woody's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air she whispered, "Come in?"

He nodded and kissed her again opening the door without ever moving away from her he half led, half carried her inside.


	5. Day Two

Jordan had no conflicting emotions tonight. She knew that she wanted Woody to spend the night with her; there wasn't a doubt in her mind particularly as he leaned her against the wall and changed the angle of his head to deepen the kiss. She felt herself melt into him and she wasn't sure if she could feel where her body stopped and his began. One hand grasping his hair Jordan's other ran down his neck and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. They continued to the bedroom, slowly shedding clothes as they went.

The warm morning light gently roused Jordan back to the waking world. She blinked and gently rubbed her eyes before she became fully aware of the strong arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Slowly she turned over on to her stomach and turned her face to look into Woody's. His face was half buried in the gap between their pillows, where she suspected until her recent adjustment her hair had been blocking out the rest of the morning sun. Woody moaned slightly before rolling over on to his back and throwing one arm over his eyes. With his other arm he lightened his grip around Jordan's waist and pulled her over so her chest rested half on top of his.

With his eyes still closed he whispered, "morning." He moved his arm from his face and ran it through her hair. He took a deep breath as he enjoyed the sensation of her skin pressed against his. When she didn't say anything for awhile, he opened his eyes. "Jordan? Are you okay?" he asked.

Jordan had been staring a Woody and continued to do so as his eyes searched hers for a clue to what she was thinking. The truth was that she wasn't sure herself what she was thinking. She knew she was glad Woody was there, she knew she was glad that they had slept together the night before, she knew she was glad that he had been there when she woke up, what she didn't know was what to do next. As she continued to watch Woody's face she realized that he looked unnerved. It was a look she had seen often over the past few days. The fact that she could so easily cause him to look that way made her more concerned. She pushed aside her confusion and settled in to reassure him. "I'm glad you're here," she said and leaned in and kissed him.

"Me too," he said against her lips rolling her over, pinning her to the bed, and deepening the kiss.

A couple hours later found Woody and Jordan finishing cereal and coffee in her kitchen. He was going to go home and check in at the precinct. He was supposed to take some time off as well but, needed to go in and settle some things first. As he rose to leave they both wanted to make plans to see each other later; neither of them did out of fear that this early in a relationship they shouldn't spend every moment together.

With Woody gone Jordan spent some time doing necessary things, like laundry and cleaning her apartment. By the afternoon she was feeling restless; knowing she couldn't go to work and fighting the urge to call Woody, she needed to find an alternative.

She paused in the hallway thinking that she should have called first but finally knocking anyway.

"Jordan," Lily said in a surprised voice opening the door.

"Hey Lil, sorry I know I should have called. Are you busy? I could come back later," Jordan rambled.

"No, of course not I am so glad you came over. I am so glad you are okay." Lily grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled her into the apartment.

As they sat down to a cup of tea, Lily explained that Bug had taken Maddie out for a walk in the park while she finished doing some laundry.

They chatted casually for awhile before Lily asked, "So Jordan, I am really glad you stopped by but, is there any reason in particular why you came over."

"Well, actually yeah. Man Lily, I feel so bad I always come to you when I am having some kind of drama."

"Jordan, that's what friends are for. Plus it is my job." Lily smiled. "So, something going on with Woody?"

"Damn Lil, are you psychic?"

"No, you are predictable. I have known you a long time Jordan and, I have witnessed all of this stuff between you and Woody. So what is the problem?"

"Nothing, that is…"

"…the problem." Lily finished for her. "So, you feel the need to create a problem?"

"No, I love Woody."

"And he loves you, which terrifies you because people you love tend to go away." Lily paused for effect. "Except for…"

"Except for Woody," Jordan finished. "He has always been here, for six years."

Lily just nodded.

"I am just scared Lily. I don't know why. I love him and I know he loves me so why do I feel this way."

"I don't know; it might just be a habit Jordan. And habits are hard to break."

Lily and Jordan talked through two more cups of tea. When Bug and Maddie got home Jordan stayed and played with Maddie before heading home feeling much more confident about things with her and Woody.

Jordan stopped by the hospital on her way home and attempted to cheer up a grouchy Garret, who was still in a hostile mood. Nigel and Kate showed up as Jordan was leaving she greeted them and offered a good luck before heading out. She had only been home for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Woody…" she whispered to herself as she went to answer it.

"Hi…" she began before he cut her off with the quick kiss. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Woody like Jordan had spent a large part of the day contemplating their relationship. He had decided that he random silences and hesitations were probably just out of fear and, he figured the best ways to assuage her fears was to plow ahead with confidence, confidence in them. "Tonight is part two of Jordan Cavanaugh enjoying her life and, I plan to have a front row seat.


	6. Night Two

So basically, I know I suck. I just completely stopped writing fanfics while I was working on this story. Then I got back into it for awhile with the X-files when I re-watched the series. So I was reading through my stories the other night got thinking about why I stopped writing for Crossing Jordan. So I re-watched the finale and worked on another chapter for this story. I can't promise to update quickly, but I am going to do my best. Now I am re-watching Crossing Jordan (thank god for the internet), so I might even have more stories coming.

* * *

"Woody, it would make getting dressed a hell of a lot easier if you would tell me what we are going to go do," Jordan said from the bedroom, frustration filling her voice.

"Just wear something you are going to comfortable in, Jordan," Woody replied from his seat on her couch. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had discarded his jacket in the back of the car after leaving the precinct.

"Comfortable could mean workout clothes, but you are dressed up Woody," Jordan said, emerging from her bedroom in jeans, black boots, and a gray v-neck tank-top with simple beading around the neckline. "Come of Woody, where are we going?"

"Jordan, that is the point of it being a surprise; you aren't supposed to know," he replied standing up and crossing to where she was standing near the door. "You look beautiful," he added kissing her. The kiss deepened until Woody finally pulled away. "We'd better go; we might be late." He ran his hand from Jordan's face over her shoulder and down her arm, finally grasping her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.

As he led her out of the apartment, she said, "So, this thing we are doing is something that starts at a certain time."

"Yes, and stop trying to figure it out," he said. "Just go with the surprise.

Jordan was half surprised Woody didn't try to blindfold her when they got in the car. They talked casually as he drove. Finally, they arrived at the Boston Harbor Hotel.

As Woody got out of the car and walked around opening Jordan's door for her, she began to question, "Woody...?"

"Don't worry I didn't get us a room," He assured her. He wasn't about to spend half a months rent on a hotel room for one night.

"Okay good, cause I know my sheets aren't egyptian cotton, but my place isn't that bad," she joked.

Woody smiled and added, "As long as you are in the bed, I don't care about the sheets." He placed his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist as he led her around to the harbor side of the hotel.

Jordan smiled as she saw the movie screen set up. She had heard of the Movies by Moonlight done at the hotel, but she had never even considered coming to one. Many people had already settled into seats at the cafe, Woody and Jordan opted to sit on some steps leaning against a planter. "What's showing tonight?" she asked Woody as he wrapped his arm around her again, and they adjusted to be seated comfortably.

"A Streetcar Named Desire," he replied. As she leaned her head back against his shoulder, the film was projected on the screen and the lights on the outside of the hotel dimmed.

* * *

Jordan and Woody stayed seated as the credits of the movie finished rolling and the last of the audience filtered out. She was leaning back against him now, her head resting on his shoulder, and their fingers were intertwined where their clasped hands fell in her lap. Finally, Woody whispered in Jordan's ear, "I think we should probably get going."

"Mmmm," she replied reluctantly. She leaned forward and stood up, suddenly feeling cold without Woody's body against her back. He stood up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I want ice cream," Woody said as they were walking back to the car.

"How can you want ice cream? It is freezing cold out here," Jordan responded and Woody opened the car door for her. Instead of stepping aside to let her in the car, he leaned in and reach into the backseat. When he reemerged he had his jacket in his hand.

"Here," he said holding the jacket out and draping it over her shoulders. "Now, can we get ice cream?" he asked with a smirk and winked at her as she sat down in the car and he closed the door.

They stopped at the store near Jordan's apartment and Woody ran in to buy a tub of ice cream. When they finally reached her apartment, Woody went straight to the kitchen to find spoons not bothering with bowls. Jordan went to change. She stood in her room for a moment trying to decide what to put on. Before removing Woody's jacket, she took a moment to indulge in the feminine action of smelling his scent on the jacket before removing it.

Woody was sitting at counter eating ice cream out of the tub when Jordan emerged from the bedroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He held out a spoonful of ice cream to her as she set his jacket on the back of one of the bar stools. She took the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth but let him continue to hold the spoon. As he slid it from her mouth, he felt weak in the knees. Jordan had looked beautiful all night long, but he was amazed by how gorgeous she could look in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. Jordan grabbed the ice cream from Woody's hand and the other spoon and moved to the couch. "Coming Farm-boy?" she asked when he hadn't moved.

"Yeah," he said getting up and moving to sit next to her on the couch. He reached for the ice cream with his spoon, but she moved it away and just out of his reach. Woody grinned. He could play this game. He reach over Jordan for the ice cream, half pinning her to the couch in the process. When he finally got the ice cream tub out of her hands and dug his spoon into it, Jordan quickly moved to eat the ice cream off the spoon before he could get it into his mouth. As she licked her lips, he gave up. He set the ice cream on the coffee table and adjusted himself so he was looking straight into her eyes. When he saw the glisten in them, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Leaning back slightly from the kiss he said, "I love you, Jordan."

She smiled at him and replied, "I love you." Woody wrapped his arms around Jordan tightly and stood up pulling her with him. Kissing her the entire way, he worked his way to the bedroom.


End file.
